


Sleeping Arrangements

by Antiloquist



Series: Cliches with 76 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Awkward Boners, Cunnilingus, Excuse Plot, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, wow a third installment from me who's surprised i'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/pseuds/Antiloquist
Summary: After finishing a recon mission with Soldier: 76, you arrive at your hotel room to find... there's only one bed. You knew it was going to be awkward, but you didn't expect anything that happened next...





	1. The Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaqalesqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/gifts).



> I'm doing a series on cliches with 76. Why am I doing this? We just don't know. Please kinkshame me.

 

Today, you learned something new; you learned that it was possible to be _so_ dead tired that you were forced to keep moving or fall asleep where you stood. The fatigue flooded through every pore of you, and you wanted nothing but to curl up on the street right here and now, and sleep. Of course, you knew that if you did, your mission partner would probably get angry with you. It was a wonder he wasn't already; you had nearly toppled over earlier during your stealth recon mission and were incredibly close to giving your position away to the gang you were tailing. There was some sort of criminal organization going on down in Dorado, and you and the enigmatic Soldier: 76 had been sent to scope it out.

You looked up through tired eyes at 76 as he glanced around the corner of an alleyway. Thankfully, you'd managed to get the information you needed and get out of there, but there still remained the trek back. This had already taken hours longer than it was supposed to, and you were ready to go back to the base and relax for a day or two, maybe twelve. You wondered how in the world 76 could keep going like this; he'd insisted on little sleep and constant vigilance in order to get things done in an efficient manner. Every time you found yourself drifting off, something would happen that required you to get up and move to a new location for stakeout. Maybe it was the super soldier thing that kept him going, you thought as you trailed behind him sluggishly.

Suddenly, you collided against something very solid and somewhat warm. Dazedly, you glanced up to see that 76 had stopped short and you had walked right into him. It seemed like he was listening for something. A moment passed in silence, then two, before 76 finally resumed his pace down the street. In the dead of night like this, no one but you and him were awake, and he wanted to keep it that way.

“Keep your head up, agent,” 76 said sharply. “We aren't out of the woods yet.”

You sighed, running a hand through your hair as you forced yourself to stand up straight; honestly, how was this guy even _human_? “Sorry, sir,” you mumbled.

76 turned around for a second, and you felt like he was scrutinizing you, even though you couldn't actually see his face under that damn visor he always wore. Come to think of it, you didn't think there had been a single time you had seen him without it on; you wondered what he looked like underneath.

“I know you're tired,” he said, voice slightly softer. “The ship coming for us won't be here until tomorrow, though.”

You blinked at him, absorbing the words. “So what now?”

76 pulled some sort of data pad from one of his pockets and looked it over. “Looks like the folks back at base took pity on us. We've got a room for the night, three blocks from here.”

A room? With a bed? A real bed? You could practically feel your heart singing, you were so excited. “Seriously?”

“Uh huh,” 76 said with a short nod. “C'mon, agent, we gotta be quick or else we risk our position being compromised.”

You responded by upping your pace slightly. 76 led the way to a small inn, nestled down on a corner street. He took care of checking in while you sort of just stood there and stared, dazedly. An extra bribe was all it took to make the innkeeper look the other way regarding a wanted vigilante standing right there in the lobby.

76 looked around cautiously while you shifted your pack from one shoulder to the other; it was starting to dig into your skin and you winced as your shoulder twinged ever so slightly. That would probably hurt tomorrow, you thought.

A few flights of stairs were all that separated you from your temporary bed. You wondered if 76 would carry you, if you asked nicely; you then decided it wasn't worth the possible scolding and resigned yourself to climbing up the four flights to your floor.

The room was pretty ordinary, all things considered. Honestly, you were just glad it was clean. 76 grumbled next to you as he threw his pack onto the table near the door. He seemed aggravated about something, and as your eyes scanned the room, you figured out why.

There was only one bed.

Oh, that was... _interesting_.

“I'll take the floor,” 76 said gruffly. He didn't sound happy about it, though. Was it really a good idea for him to be sleeping on the floor, though? You didn't know how old he was, but the white hair suggested he wasn't young, that was for sure.

“Uh...” you said eloquently. “You sure about that, 76? I mean, it's really no problem if I take the floor...”

76 darted around behind you and locked the deadbolts on the door, shoving a chair in front of it for good measure. He then darted to the window and made triple sure it was locked. “Positive,” he said. “I've had worse.”

You frowned. “I dunno. You do have the higher rank, after all...”

“Take the bed,” 76 replied. It wasn't a question, but rather an order. He was beginning to sound annoyed, and you realized his voice took on this certain twinge when he was irritated... you kind of liked it.

“No. I don't want you messing up your joints or something.”

76 just stared at you for a minute. “... Was that a crack about my age, agent?”

Shit. Maybe you should have thought about what you said before you said it. “Uh, no, sir,” you said, suddenly a little less tired and a little more panicked. 76 would never hurt you, you knew this, but you still didn't want him mad at you. If you were being honest, the thought of him being mad at you made you a little sad. You were the newest recruit, having only been there about six months, and 76 had seemed to take some sort of liking to you. And you liked him too; you looked up to him just like all the other young recruits did.

“Then take the bed.”

“We could share the bed?” you suggested. It seemed like a logical compromise.

76 looked at the bed, then looked at you. “Agent...” he warned.

“It's literally just sleeping, sir,” you said. Yeah, it'd be awkward, but at this point you didn't care. You didn't want to sleep on the floor, but you didn't want 76 to sleep on the floor.

It took a moment, but 76 relented. “Okay then,” he said. He shed his signature jacket and tossed it on a chair along with his gloves. You did the same with your jacket. Since you hadn't expected to be here this long, neither of you had brought a change of clothes. It would be stiff and kind of uncomfortable, but you would have to deal with sleeping in your uniform.

You sat down on one edge of the bed and glanced over at 76. He was looking out the window, watching the streets below. The soft glow of his visor reflected off the window. You suddenly realized that you'd never actually seen 76 without that jacket before. As your eyes ran up and down his back, you realized you definitely liked what you saw. His shoulders were broad, and the tight black shirt he wore left nothing to the imagination. He looked like he could toss you across the room if you wanted. 76 crossed his arms, and you eyed him as the motion caused the muscles in his torso and arms to ripple.

It took you a moment to realize you were staring, and heat rushed to your cheeks. There was no denying that Soldier: 76 was quite attractive, especially for someone whose face was still a mystery to you. But he was your commanding officer, and these stray thoughts (that yes, you would admit to having from time to time) would have to stay as thoughts.

“Something on my back, agent?” 76's deep voice cut the silence and made you jump slightly. He had caught you staring.

You blushed. “I-I, uh, no. Just tired. Can't see straight. Sorry,” you sputtered, hoping he bought your terrible excuse.

“Sleep. The coast is clear,” he said, sounding more gentle in that moment than you had ever heard him be before. The soft tone of his voice made you smile a little. Though he put up a tough front, things like this slipped through from time to time. Underneath all that grump, you knew that 76 cared for his teammates.

You smiled at him. “Okay. Wake me up if you want me to take watch or anything.”

76 grunted in acknowledgment, turning his still-hidden face back towards the window.

Doing the best you could to get comfortable while still in your uniform, you snuggled under the covers of the hotel bed. The sheets smelled like generic detergent, and you were glad they were clean. “Good night, 76,” you called to your companion, who was still staring out the window impassively.

“... Good night, agent,” you heard him reply a moment after, something almost resembling fondness lacing his voice.

Apparently all your concerns over comfort were for naught, since you fell asleep pretty much seconds after you settled down; you were _that_ tired.

You expected, at some point, for 76 to wake you up so you could move on. But that didn't happen.

When you next opened your eyes, there was light streaming in through the window to your right. Nothing bad had happened in the night; no assassins leaping in through the window, no would-be bounty hunters looking for the price on 76's head, just the sound of birds chirping and people milling around outside.

You moved to stretch and found that you couldn't move at all. A moment of panic washed over you as your brain struggled to work. Had someone come for you after all? Were you tied up and being held hostage?

As your brain came back to the waking world, you realized you weren't tied up at all, but rather, you were in someone's arms. You were confused, who could be there with you? The only other person out on this mission with you was... 76.

You craned your neck so you could look at the person holding you without moving too much; sure enough, you saw a head of familiar white hair. Dimly, you remembered waking up a little in the middle of the night when the bed shifted. You had only had the brainpower to register that it was 76 getting into bed and not some intruder before you sunk back into the murkiness of sleep, though. He had been laying there pretty stiffly, though, you remembered, as if he was trying his hardest to stay on his side of the bed. Apparently that had gone out the window sometime during the night, because he now had a strong grip around your torso, pulling your back up against his chest.

This was... this was actually really nice, if you were being honest. He was warm, like a portable fireplace; he was doing a better job than the covers of warming you up. In fact, you could feel the heat creeping up your face, warming your ears and turning your cheeks a nice shade of red (but that might have just been the embarrassment).

It was probably time to go soon, and you knew you should wake up 76 so you could go on your way. But... you actually really didn't want to. You had figured sharing a bed with your commanding officer would have been awkward as hell, but you found that you were... content. 76 was a strong man, and it showed in the way he held you firmly against him. It didn't hurt, but there was no way you could go anywhere without waking him up. But you didn't feel trapped; you felt... safe. He had a solid grip on you, and you felt like nothing in this world could harm you as long as you were here in his arms.

You could feel his breath tickling your neck, which meant... oh goodness, he had taken his visor off sometime in the night. The thought to twist around and get a look at his face occurred to you, but you decided not to; that would probably wake him up.

But what were you going to do? When 76 woke up, he would probably not be happy. He was always insisting on proper protocol, and something like this? Well, it was the epitome of 'inappropriate' to him. You let out a soft sigh and relaxed into his arms. Surely, five or ten more minutes wouldn't hurt, right?

You shifted back into the foggy haze of not-quite-sleep. Beside you, you could hear 76 breathing deeply. He must have been tired too, despite the tough front he put up last night. You figured he'd be a light sleeper, like most of the soldier-types you'd seen before, but somehow he was still dead to the world even though all your squirming.

76 murmured something in his sleep and shifted positions slightly, taking you with him. This whole thing was kind of a strange experience; this confirmed, above all else, that the mysterious Soldier: 76 was indeed a human who needed to sleep just like everyone else.

Your legs were beginning to fall asleep, though. Maybe if you just shifted ever-so-slightly... Yes, that was much better.

But what was poking you? Had 76 forgotten to take his gun holster off before getting into bed? You shifted against whatever it was again, trying to get a better feel for it. 76 let out a grunt at this, and it almost sounded... Oh. Oh no. Suddenly, you realized what it was that was poking you.

Well, if there was _anything_ that confirmed that 76 was a human with human needs, then _this_ was it. You knew that sometimes guys had this problem when waking up, but goodness, this was awkward. If you tried to wiggle out of his grasp now, he would definitely wake up, and then you'd have to deal with him knowing you knew exactly what was going on with him down there.

So you relaxed again. The only solution was to pretend to be asleep until 76 woke up and ended this awkward situation himself. Hopefully he wouldn't scold you for inappropriate conduct after you got up; after all, if he was the big spoon, it was rather likely he'd initiated this whole thing himself in his sleep.

The time ticked by. How long was 76 going to sleep for? There was no way you could fall asleep again, not with your heart beating as fast as it was. You had eyes, of course, and ears, and 76 had attractive qualities for both of those. So yeah, maybe every now and then you had a thought about what it would be like if he took off that visor and kissed you, or how his voice would sound in your ear if he had you pinned up against a wall... Yeah, you knew it was weird, but they were just thoughts; they would never happen in a thousand years, and you were okay with that.

But with him pressed up against you like this, all those thoughts came flooding to the front of your mind. Oh, it was wrong, so wrong, and you weren't the kind of person to do something to someone when they were unaware. So you just laid there. When you were about to fall asleep again, you felt a light pressure on the top of your head along with what felt like a hand stroking through your hair. What was that? Was 76 moving around in his sleep?

You tested the waters by making little noises that indicated that you were finally stirring. 76 stiffened ever so slightly. Did this mean he was waking up too? You stirred a little louder and the bed shifted behind you. Suddenly, the warm arms that had been keeping you secure this entire time were off you entirely, and you fell the few inches down to the bed with a soft 'oof'.

76 sat up behind you. “Agent?” he asked.

Rubbing the sleep from your eyes (and secretly thankful to have your arms back), you sat up and glanced over at 76. “Mmm, that's me,” you said sleepily.

You stopped short. Your earlier theory about 76 taking his visor off was indeed true. Long scars made their way down his lined face in thick slashes. His chin was dotted with silver stubble here and there, and he had quite the strong jawline. And to top it all off, his eyes were some of the deepest blue you had ever seen on a person. Shit, he was hot. Heat dusted your cheeks at the realization.

“What're you- oh, right,” 76 said. “Took off my visor to sleep.”

“U-uh,” you replied, at a loss for words.

76 raised an eyebrow at you, an expression you could fully see now that his face was visible. “Expecting something grotesque?” he asked. His voice was thick, still laced with sleep, and the way it washed over you made your pulse quicken. Oh no. This was _bad_ , very bad.

“N-no!” you exclaimed, perhaps a little too quickly. “You look gr- fine!” You finally tore your eyes off of his face and stared down at the covers on your side of the bed. Your clothes were all rumpled, but that was just something you would have to deal with. When you chanced a glance back at 76, you noticed his face was somewhat flushed. Was he blushing? Geez, this was embarrassing. You couldn't wait to get back to the base so you could take a nap and avoid 76 until these weird feelings in your stomach went away.

Before you could say anything else to embarrass yourself, you tore the covers off your legs and hopped out of bed, refusing to look 76 in the eye. You crossed the room towards the window 76 had been staring out of last night. Now that it was daytime, the streets had people on them, going to and fro. It looked like any other normal city to you.

You turned back to the bed to find that 76 had his eyes fixed on you, a slightly dazed expression on his handsome features. He was still under the covers, and you wondered if his reluctance to get up was related to the little _problem_ you had felt earlier. You made eye contact and raised an eyebrow at him, mimicking his expression from before.

76 immediately glanced away from you and cleared his throat. He reached over to the bedside table and picked up the data pad he had been fiddling with last night. “Looks like they'll be here in about an hour,” he said. Goodness, his voice sounded different in the morning. You would admit you'd always liked the sound of it on a daily basis, but right now it was like someone had added extra grit, and you never wanted him to _stop_ talking. Without looking up from the data pad, he tossed you a small pouch. Looking inside, you saw some money.

“What's this for?” you asked.

“I'm going to... straighten up a little before we head out. Why don't you go find us breakfast? There's a little bakery down the street from here. Family owned. Go see what looks good.”

You wondered how he knew this if he was so intent on staying out of the public eye while on missions. “You want me to go there by myself? During the day when there's people?” you questioned. Normally he was a lot more cautious than this. What was going on?

“You're not the wanted vigilante here, agent,” 76 retorted. Okay, yes, that was true...

“Point taken,” you said, nodding. You looked in the mirror near the door to make sure your clothes were straightened (or at least as straightened as they could be) and that your hair looked half decent before you grabbed a room key and ducked out the door.

76 had been right about the bakery. It was a cozy little shop run by a woman and her young daughter. The girl, probably no older than 13 or 14, was very helpful, assisting you in selecting the freshest pastries. She was patient with your rudimentary Spanish, and in no time you were headed back to the room, a few pastries richer.

You couldn't have been gone longer than twenty or thirty minutes, and you hoped that was a short enough time for 76 not to worry about you. The room was mostly packed by the time you got back, and 76 was pacing around the room, fully uniformed except for his visor. As you looked over the room, though, one thing struck you as odd. Why were the bedsheets torn off the bed and thrown into the corner? Was this just a weird old man thing?

"You're back," he said, sounding more awake. Was he blushing? Or was that just your imagination?

"Yep, you were right about the bakery. Nice place," you replied, tossing him a small paper bag. He caught it effortlessly and peeked inside. "I thought you would have put your mask back on by now."

76 took a bite out of his pastry. "Thought about it. Then I realized I can't exactly eat with that on. So you'll have to deal with seeing my face a little longer."

"I wouldn't exactly call it dealing though," you muttered. Truly, his face was a gift. 76 gave you a confused look before deciding not to push the matter any further. He finished his pastry and quickly slipped his faceplate back on, the mechanism locking with a hissing noise.

"Are you ready to move out, agent?" he asked, tossing you your pack which you just barely managed to catch.

You nodded, taking a bite of your own pastry; it was nice to not have a mask to worry about. "Yeah, right away, sir," you said, slinging your pack over your shoulder.

76 got halfway to the door before he stopped short. "One more thing," he said.

"What's up?" you asked, coming up behind him to see if he was typing something on the data pad.

You were thrown completely off guard when 76 gripped your wrist tightly and backed you up against the wall. Wh-what? What was he-? You couldn't form a coherent thought. 76 never seemed to have a problem with you before, so why was he doing this now? You mind edged into naughty territory for a second before you forced it back; there was _no_ way he liked you like that.

76 had your wrist pinned up above your head, and your other arm was tangled up with your pack. You couldn't see his face behind the visor, but you knew he must have been staring down at you intensely. "S-sir?" you managed weakly, taking a shaky breath. You could feel a familiar heat beginning to pool in your stomach. No, there was no way you were getting turned on by this! But you were; you could feel your insides twisting around in that not-totally-unpleasant way you were familiar with.

"I trust..." he said slowly, "that you aren't going to tell anyone about seeing my face." Was that what this was all about? Was he angry his identity was compromised? Why was that so important? He had looked familiar to you, but only in a way that you must have seen his face somewhere before. Maybe he had been some major player in world politics before he became a vigilante? You didn't know.

"I-I won't tell anyone!" you stammered, turning your head away from the intense gaze you knew he was holding. Your heart was racing in your ears and you could feel a blush creeping up your face; you definitely liked this way more than you were supposed to.

Immediately, he let you go and took a step back. You blinked at him a few times, a part of you secretly missing the proximity. His voice against your ear, muffled though it was, had been nice... He looked back at you. "... Are you okay?" he finally asked.

You rubbed your wrist. "Y-yeah, fine," you said, readjusting your pack and trying to calm your frantic heartbeat. "I-I'm sorry if I struck a nerve or something, s-sir."

He just stared in your general direction for a moment. “I... I shouldn't have overreacted like that,” he said finally, now firmly refusing to look directly at you. What on earth was going on in his head? “I'm sorry... if I hurt you.”

“N-no, you didn't hurt me. You just... caught me off guard,” you responded, choosing your words carefully. “I know you'd never actually hurt me...” He had done quite a few things to you right then and there, but hurting you was not one of them. The heat continued to pool in your stomach, and you wanted nothing more than to get home and avoid 76 for like a week.

76 opened the room door and slipped outside. You kept pace behind him as you two wove through the back alleys of Dorado. Normally, you wouldn't have gone anywhere near dark alleyways, especially in a place you didn't know well, but 76 gave off an intimidating air that almost dared someone to mess with him or you.

In no time, you made it to the pickup point, where the ship was waiting for you.

It was at least a few hours back to the base, even in a high speed autopilot ship such as this one. This meant you were going to be cooped up with 76 and all your weird feelings... You stomach flipped at the thought; why were you being weird _now_? You'd been part of the new Overwatch for six months now, and you'd been alone with him countless other times. Why was it only a problem now? Was it the fact you were now hyperaware of how strong he was, and how he could pick you up and throw you over his shoulder with ease? Was it because you now knew what he looked like, something most people didn't?

You took a seat across from 76 and tried to make your stomach stop squirming as the ship took off, headed back for the base. No matter what you did, however, you couldn't quash the feeling that was creeping through your whole body, the subtle arousal that burned like wine going down. If you didn't get away from 76 soon, you were probably going to do something you'd regret.

“That makes three,” 76 said suddenly, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“Huh?” you asked. Three what?

76 pointed to his visor. “Three people who know my face. Angela and Winston are the others,” he explained.

You nodded. “Oh. I-I'm not gonna turn you in or anything, if that's what you were worried about,” you assured him.

“I realized I might've been too harsh on you, back at the room. I... I panicked. You haven't given me a reason not to trust you, and I'm sorry. If you want, bring it up with Winston when we get back, and I'll accept responsibility.”

You shook your head. “No, I forgive you. Your identity's important to you. I dunno who you are besides '76', though,” you said with a shrug.

76 sighed and glanced out the window of the ship, watching the clouds go by. “... That's probably a good thing, agent.”

“I'll take your word for it,” you responded, uncrossing and recrossing your legs nervously. You were equal parts glad and sad that he had apologized; you were happy that he didn't seem angry at you, but the part of you that _really_ liked having him pin you up against the wall was protesting...

You looked out the other window, blushing. He had done it so effortlessly, like it was nothing to just pin another human being against the wall. Was that a super soldier thing? You wanted to ask him, but that would be rude, not to mention he'd most likely ask why you wanted to know. And... you didn't exactly want to tell him it was because you wanted him to pin you to the wall and completely ravish you.

This was wrong; this was so, _so_ wrong. Not only was 76 technically your commanding officer, you were sure he was at least twice your age! And still, the thought of his large hands roaming all over your body was... tantalizing. You were uncomfortably aroused by now, and you wanted nothing more than to be free of the cramped airship so you could go to your room and take care of it. But you still had a few hours left before you made it to the base.

You tried to distract yourself with a book; agents often left them laying around these dropships to kill travel time during missions. It didn't work, however, as you found yourself reading the same sentences over and over again. You were thankful, however, that 76 seemed to have fallen asleep again; at least he currently wasn't witness to your embarrassing antics.

After what felt like way longer than it actually was, the ship arrived at the base. You were sure 76 was confused when you told him goodbye and darted out of the ship to your room with a speed that could even rival Tracer's. The mission report could wait; right now, you needed to take care of this... _problem_.

You shut the door behind yourself and double locked it so that no one was going to be able to walk in on you. As you made your way towards your bed, you practically tore off your uniform. Honestly, this was slightly humiliating; this was probably the last thing on 76's mind while he had you pinned to that wall. And if he ever found out... he would probably be completely disturbed by the revelation. You felt like a complete pervert for feeling like this.

Your uniform, undergarments included, lay discarded right next to your bed in a heap. You wasted no time at all, bringing your dominant hand down to your clit and rubbing in slow circles. In your mind's eye, you pictured 76 looming over you, much like he had in Dorado. The grip he had on you wasn't gentle in the slightest; though he also did his best to not hurt you. He was able to lift you up with almost no effort at all, strong biceps gripping you under your arms and hoisting you up to his level.

The 76 in your fantasy tore off his facemask with one swift move and planted heated kisses on your neck, pausing to nip at the sensitive flesh. You responded by wrapping your legs around his waist and urging him to keep going.

You could almost hear his voice now, taunting you for getting so worked up over this, calling you naughty. In your fantasy, his voice was much like it had been when you woke up this morning, thick and laced with sleep, but also with an added tinge of lust. You wanted him to _want_ you.

76 had been a soldier for many years, so you figured his skin must be rough from years of physical challenges. The thought of his rough hands sliding down your body, past your shoulders, over your breasts, all the way down to your core... Back in the real world, you arched into your touch, pretending that a hand much less smooth than yours was touching you.

Would he be gentle? Or would he prefer a rougher approach? Both situations sounded equally appealing to you. The life of a vigilante wasn't exactly one filled with close human contact, so you figured he must be incredibly touch-starved. Would he savor the moment, or would he go about getting as much out of it as humanly possible?

And, the most shameful part of it all, was that you wanted to hear him _praise_ you in that voice of his. You wanted to hear him call you pretty, admire your curves, make sure every bit of you was appreciated. The very thought caused you to blush profusely, and you covered your face with the hand that wasn't attending to yourself. You were suddenly very thankful the walls here at the base were thick; if someone overheard you, you would have been mortified.

“76...” you whined, quickening your pace. You wondered what his actual name was; surely he had some other moniker than '76', but you had no idea what it could be. What would 76 think of you, crying out his codename like this? It did feel a little clunky, but you had nothing else to go on.

Oh, you were close. You conjured up the image of 76 hovering above you on your bed, trailing his rough hands down your body. His fingers were large, thick, calloused, and you could almost _feel_ them sliding inside of you, teasing your most sensitive spots. You bit down on the hand covering your mouth to muffle your cries. Shit, this was _really_ getting you off; maybe once or twice in the past, you had had an idle fantasy about 76, but nothing quite like _this_. Now that you had experienced firsthand how simple it was for him to toss a person around like it was nothing, you wanted more. You wanted more of him pinning you to things, yes, but you also wanted him to hold you like he had, strong and secure and warm, and oh-

You were there, finally. Cries of his codename tumbled from your lips as you rode out your climax, savoring the sweet relief you finally felt. After hours of being embarrassingly worked up, you were glad to finally have a break from it. As you came down from your high, you panted, rolling over on your bed and burying your face in your pillow.

You had a big problem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: we find out what the hell happened to those bedsheets. Gimme your theories, hehe.


	2. The Bedsheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was tricky to write; it was a challenge to stay in second person but also only describe 76's thoughts.

76 knew he had made a huge mistake the second he had relented to your request. He was a man of protocol, insofar as much as he could be one while also being a wanted criminal. But you had seemed so worried, and he knew you'd continue to insist even if he tried to argue.

Although, as much as he tried to put up a tough front, the idea of a bed _was_ very appealing after a long mission like this one... He supposed if it was only sleeping, it would be fine. He'd been in close quarters with other agents before, but those agents hadn't been... you.

He honestly had no idea what it was, really. Maybe it was your earnest smile or your bright eyes or your youthful energy that drew him in. If there was one thing he did know, however, it was that this was wrong. You were probably young enough to be his kid, after all! And so he quashed down the part of him that wanted to run his fingers lovingly through your hair and kiss you, and settled for being an adviser figure to you instead.

76 knew the best course of action would be to ignore your arguments and sleep on the floor anyway. But he also knew you'd be upset if you found out, and would probably think it was something about you he didn't like. The last thing he wanted to do was upset you, so when he was done securing the perimeter, he took off his facemask and set it on the bedside table, climbing stiffly into bed beside you. You were fast asleep, and the moonlight from outside illuminated your face nicely. You looked... so peaceful. 76 couldn't help a small smile from crossing his face as he laid down on the bed, as far away from you as he could possibly get.

Apparently he was more tired than he thought, because it only took a few minutes for him to drift off to sleep.

When he woke up, he was definitely not in the position he had fallen asleep in. This was to be expected; people did shift around in their sleep, after all. What he _hadn't_ expected, however, was the warm weight in his arms. Somehow in his sleep, he had reached out to you and embraced you. You were still, by some miracle, fast asleep, and 76 began to wonder how he could get out of this situation with his dignity intact. If you woke up, he was sure you would object to the current positioning, but 76 had no idea how he was supposed to put you down without waking you up. So he just laid there.

You looked so peaceful, sleeping like this. All the world's cares were out of your mind for a little while, and you looked so lovely like this, he thought. All things considered, it was actually sort of... nice, holding you close like this. You were warm, and your skin was so soft...

Heat flushed through 76. Oh no. This was exactly why he'd objected to sharing a bed with you in the first place. It had been so, _so_ long since he had had meaningful physical contact with another human being, and now you were in his arms like this...

You moved against him, and he was suddenly aware of a little... _problem_ he would have to deal with later. He let out a soft grunt and shifted away from you, hoping against hope that you were still fast asleep and didn't feel anything pressing against you. You murmured a little but stayed still.

76 kept his eyes shut, trying not to betray the fact that he was awake. When he next opened them, he saw you were still laying there calmly. A lock of hair had fallen into your face, and before he could stop himself, he reached an arm out and brushed it behind your ear. Surely one little caress wouldn't hurt? Slowly, he pressed his lips to the top of your head, giving your hair a soft kiss.

And then you stirred. 76 panicked; had he been caught? He dropped you immediately and sat up. You turned to him, and just started _staring_. What were you- oh. His visor. This was your first time seeing his face. He noticed the way your face reddened ever so slightly as you took him in, and he couldn't help but feel a little twinge of pride at that; after all these years, he still had it.

You quickly pulled the covers off your legs and strode to the window. 76 watched your figure as you did so. Oh, this was not making the frustrating arousal he felt any better... He was staring, he knew it, but he couldn't tear his eyes away until you looked back at him, confused. The eye contact made his stomach flip, and he realized he needed to get you out of the room before he did something stupid. He tossed you a money pouch and instructed you to buy you both some food.

No sooner than after you slipped out of the door did he tear the covers off himself. Sure enough, he was achingly hard now. It was a little humiliating, getting so worked up over something so simple, but he was _so_ touch-starved. He thought of the expression on your face, the simple wonder you had taken him in with. You had liked what you had seen and he knew that. The thought of you possibly finding him attractive made his cock throb painfully with need.

He needed to take care of this, _now_ , before you came back. 76 got up on his knees and undid his belt, slipping his pants and boxers down in one swift motion. He breathed a sigh of relief at no longer being confined, and he took himself in hand, stroking up and down. There was no time to mess around; he knew he had twenty minutes at the most, and he needed to finish quickly.

This was wrong, so wrong; he knew he shouldn't even be entertaining these thoughts about you, let alone doing... this. But you had been so soft and warm against him... His cock twitched at the idea of having you in his arms once more. He was so thankful you hadn't noticed how hard he'd been; he figured you'd be disturbed beyond belief if you ever found out he was doing this. You were probably half his age, if even that, and even though you were an adult, it still felt wrong. By terms of rank, he was technically your commanding officer, and this was _such_ an abuse of that position... Not to mention you trusted him; you wouldn't have fallen asleep so easily if you hadn't.

But still, the thoughts came to him. He imagined kissing down your jaw and neck, hands running over your soft curves, feeling the contrast between his rough hands and your soft skin. In his head, he could almost _hear_ the little gasps you made at his touch. You cried out his name as his hands slid over one of your breasts, fingers pinching the nipple to an aroused point. He then muffled your gasps by taking your lips with his own. Oh, he could almost _feel_ your fingers tangling in his hair, your teeth nipping at his lower lip. His entire body felt like he was on fire, he wanted you that much.

The you in his fantasy embraced him tightly, pulling your chest flush with his as you began trailing your soft hands down his back. You broke the kiss and began nipping at his jaw, then down to his neck, his collarbone. 76 let out a soft cry of your name, back in the real world where the only hand attending to him was his own.

He didn't want to be the only one getting something out of this, though. What he wanted was for you to lay back while he planted kisses over every inch of your skin. It had been so long, _so long_ , since anyone had touched him and he wanted to make sure you thoroughly enjoyed this. He wanted you to gasp out his name - his _real_ name - as he pleasured you. And when he slid into you finally, you would be warm and wet and welcoming. This was where, after making sure you were okay with it, he would get rough with you. The look you were giving him in his mind's eye as you laid beneath him, it was hungry, ravenous. You wanted him to ravish you and he was more than willing to oblige.

Your legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust himself in as deep as you could take him. Each movement caused you to moan out in pleasure, and as he imagined your nails scratching down his back, he came undone.

In an instant, the fantasy dissipated, and he was left only with his own thoughts, as well as a mess all over his hand and the sheets. Shit, the sheets; you'd definitely notice the mess when you came back. How long would it even be before you did? He needed to act quickly. After he wiped himself off with the already-ruined sheets, he zipped himself back up and leaped to his feet. He tore the sheets off the bed, all of them, and threw them into the corner where he hoped you wouldn't notice. His jacket was still laying on the chair where he had left it the night before, and he grabbed that, threw it on, and zipped it up. Next came his pack. He shoved his data pad and everything else he had taken out into it and slung it over his shoulder.

His heart was still racing; part of him couldn't even believe he had done that. Yes, he was a man with urges, but he usually tried to keep to the abstract, or remember past experiences. He definitely had shut out all thought of you before while pleasuring himself, no matter how much the thoughts had tried to creep in. But having you in his arms, even if it was for an entirely innocent reason, had made all that hard work for nothing. You had been so close to him, and you seemed so _happy_ laying there... His heart ached, and he tried to distract himself by reattaching his gun holsters to his leg and triple checking the room for things he might have overlooked.

He needed to get out of Dorado, get back to the base and clear his thoughts, make these feelings _stop._ No matter how much he wanted to kiss you and otherwise, he knew he couldn't. He felt pathetic; fifty-five years old and coming undone like a teenager with a crush. This whole mission had been a bad idea, but Winston had insisted that you and him were the best fit for the job. New recruit though you were, you had shown a lot of promise.

If he didn't get away from you soon, he knew he'd probably do or say something to betray his thoughts, and that was the last thing he wanted. And now you had even seen his _face_... If there was one thing 76 held close to himself, it was his identity; the man he had once been was dead, and now there was only 76. If you had recognized him... The thought terrified him. You would hate him for the mistakes he had made, the madman he had once been. And even if you hadn't recognized him... if you told anyone, they'd probably know exactly who you were talking about if you described him. He had to do something.

The sound of the door opening made 76 jump. He reached for his gun holster, but relaxed when he saw it was just you, now with food.

You tossed him a pastry in a paper bag, and he realized he still wasn't wearing his visor (not that it mattered anymore, of course). He ate his pastry faster than was comfortable for him and slid his facemask back into place, feeling a little better with his face hidden. Still, he needed to make sure you didn't tell anyone about this...

Before he even realized what he was doing, he had you backed up against the wall. He heard your gasp, saw you look up at him with a mix of fear and... something else. The 'something else' caused a heat to twist in his stomach, and he fought off the urge to take off his visor again and kiss you. Instead, he made you promise not to breathe a word of what you saw, not to anyone. He could feel your pulse race under the grip he had on your wrist and... were your pupils dilating? No, couldn't be... there was no way you'd enjoy something like this. He released his grip on you, feeling shame wash over him; he had frightened you, and now there was no way he could make it up.

76 turned and walked out the door, trusting you would follow after him, which you did. Besides a bit of awkward conversation where he confirmed you had no idea who he actually was, neither of you spoke to each other the entire way back. 76 pretended to be asleep the whole time; if the visor was good for at least one thing other than the aiming software, it was things like that.

When the ship docked at base, you surprised him by rushing past him, seemingly determined to get back to your room as fast as possible. He wasn't surprised; if he were you, he'd want to get away from him too after what he did.

He walked quietly back to his room. The mission report to Winston could wait; he needed to be alone right now.

As he lay down on his bed, visor discarded, 76 sighed heavily. How could he even make this up to you? If you ever found out the real reason behind his apprehension, you'd be horrified. And the thought of you being upset made him upset, for whatever reason. The feelings confused him; it wasn't love, not yet, but he realized that he had grown to care for you a lot more than he had ever intended to.

He had a big problem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 76, stop being silly and just go kiss Reader already.
> 
> Give me your thoughts; how should they finally cut through the awkwardness and get to the sex?
> 
> Next chapter: they fuck, somehow.


	3. The Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I took the suggestions from my commenters. I hope I did them justice...

76 was avoiding you. Yes, you had told yourself that _you_ were going to avoid _him_ after you got back, but you didn't want to draw attention to the fact that things were suddenly different. What would he think if you suddenly turned and ran every time he came into a room?

Apparently, he wouldn't mind at all, seeing as that was what he was doing to you. Every time one of you entered the mess hall at the same time, he'd make an excuse to be elsewhere; he'd even relegated your training sessions to Reinhardt, for crying out loud (not that you minded him; he was everyone's grandfather and at least he was less hard on the new recruits than 76 ever was).

The fact that 76 was avoiding you made you more upset than it probably should have. You didn't know exactly what this weird mish-mash of feelings towards your commanding officer was, but you did know that him ignoring you made you unhappy. Not to mention he seemed to be a master at the art of avoiding people; he was there one second, and when you turned back after looking away to talk to a teammate, he was gone.

When you had your _alone time_ , your mind kept drifting back to Dorado. You remembered how it had felt to be in 76's arms, the warm solid grip he had kept on you; how easy it was for him to back you into a wall, pin you there with just one hand. If you didn't do something soon, this was going to drive you crazy.

You needed to talk to him. Sure, this could end up with you getting heavily disciplined for inappropriate conduct towards a teammate, but you had to clear the air. Him avoiding you was just prolonging the issue.

About a week and a half after Dorado, you finally got your chance. You found 76 in the hallway after training exercises had concluded for the day.

“76, sir!” you exclaimed, dashing after the soldier's retreating back.

76 stiffened just a bit. What had gotten into him? “Agent,” he greeted, turning his visored gaze upon you. “Did you need something?” He slung his pulse rifle over one shoulder and your eyes followed it. That thing was heavy; you could barely lift it and here he was tossing it around like it was a piece of plywood. You blushed.

You took a deep breath, returning your eyes to his face. No sense in backing down now; you could do this. “Y-yes. I need to know why you've been avoiding me.” Straight to the point, no beating around the bush.

“What?”

“You've been avoiding me,” you repeated. “Since Dorado. Every time I come into a room, you leave as fast as you can. You won't even train me anymore!”

76 looked at you for a moment, impassive. “... I don't know what you're talking about,” he finally said.

“Yes you do!” you exclaimed, tacking on a nervous “... sir,” at the end there for politeness' sake. “I just want to know what I did...”

“You... ugh. You didn't do _anything_ , agent,” 76 said, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

You took a step closer to him. “Then what's your problem, sir? Was it the bed thing? I-I'm sorry.”

76 shook his head. “No... none of this is your fault. I just... forget about it, would you?”

Whoa. Why was he getting all hostile all of a sudden? “What do you mean, 'forget about it'?”

“I mean drop it,” 76 repeated, voice gaining a steely tone. He turned and began to walk away from you.

“Not if you won't tell me what's going on!” you exclaimed, raising your voice. You reached out and grabbed his upper arm with your dominant hand, fingers brushing against the rough leather of his jacket.

Suddenly, you were against the wall once again. 76 had put down his pulse rifle and had both his hands on your shoulders, pinning you against the hard surface. The red of his visor stared down at you, unfeeling. You could feel the warmth of his hands through his gloves, and you were close enough that you could see his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. The heat of arousal bubbled up within your stomach once more. He _had_ to have been doing this on purpose; there was no way he didn't know how this affected you. But why was he messing with you like this? Was it a joke to him?

76 lowered his head so that his (still covered) face was right by your ear. “I said. Drop. It,” he growled. There was something in his voice, some sort of strained tone you couldn't put a name to. But oh, it sounded nice, and you couldn't help the shaky moan you let out.

His grip tightened ever-so-slightly, and you let out an involuntary gasp at the sensation, closing your eyes as you felt a wave of arousal flood through you. Oh, you wanted more of this, whatever _this_ was. Immediately, 76 stood up straight and his arms were off of you in an instant. You blushed; _why_ had you done that?! There was no way he was going to talk about this now.

“Dismissed,” he said in that same strange voice. He turned away from you and started practically sprinting down the hall. Now you had done it; this was _at least_ going to result in some sort of disciplinary hearing. You dreaded the thought of explaining the awkward bed incident to Winston, having the kindly gorilla judge you for something so... weird. Worst case scenario, they would send you home, wherever that was now. This _was_ your home, but... you had screwed things up. Best case scenario, you got a reprimand, and 76 never spoke to you again. Neither option sounded good to you.

You slid down the wall and sat on the ground. 76 was long gone and you vaguely remembered that his room was somewhere down this corridor. You sighed, pulling your legs up to your chest and wrapping your arms around them. If someone came down this hallway, you were going to have a hell of a time explaining why you were huddled up on the floor. You kind of felt like crying, but at the same time you also felt angry. Why was he being such a dick? Was what happened at Dorado really so terrible? You had promised never to tell anyone about seeing his face, so... why all this, all of a sudden?

A few minutes passed as you tried to decide what the hell to do. Should you just... drop it, like he wanted? That sounded like the best idea, but you still wanted to make things better with 76; having him mad at you wasn't fun at all. Taking a deep breath, you made your decision: you would go and apologize to 76 for pushing the issue. If he accepted it, great. If he was still mad, well... you had the inevitable disciplinary hearing to sort that out.

You set off down the hallway in the direction 76 had stomped off in. Next to each room door was a little plaque that designated the codename of the resident. This was... probably really bad in the case of a security breach, but right now, you were glad for them.

A few minutes later, and you right at 76's door. The green light above the door signified it was unlocked, but you still wanted to knock first. As you raised your fist to the metal door, however, you heard a sound from inside. It was... your name, coming from 76. How had he known you were here? Did that visor of his let him see through walls too (you desperately hoped not)?

Well, you supposed that eliminated the awkwardness of knocking; you pressed the button to open the door and it slid open. “Hey, 76,” you started, “I just wanted to apolo-”

You hadn't expected a single bit of what you saw; 76, laying down on his bed, visor off, jacket discarded, face flushed bright red, in the throes of pleasuring himself. Thanks to the angle, you got an eyeful, and what a nice eyeful it was.

76 scrambled up the second he realized he wasn't alone. “Agent!” he barked, nearly falling off the bed.

Despite the lovely sight in front of you, you slapped a hand over your eyes. “S-sir! My _deepest_ apologies! I-I heard my name and I thought you knew I was here!”

“You heard- shit,” 76 replied. You still hadn't taken your hand off your eyes, but you could hear the sound of his bed shifting as he sat up. “A-agent, what you heard was...” He couldn't seem to find the words.

Suddenly it all locked into place for you. He _hadn't_ known you were there before. You had barged in on him, and what you heard was- holy shit. Then that meant he was thinking about you while-

“Oh my god,” you gasped. “7-76, I-” What could you even _say_ to that? This was probably the most awkward situation you'd ever been in in your entire life. But... was that why he was avoiding you? Was he trying to sort out some urges? Did that mean he was attracted to you? Despite your mortification, arousal began to bubble in the pit of your stomach.

“This is... this is _so_ inappropriate,” 76 muttered. “I-I should've checked the door, made sure it was locked. I-I don't even know how to explain this to you.” You chanced a peek out from between your fingers, but quickly put your hand back where it was when you saw that he hadn't put himself away yet. Still probably too shocked to realize, you thought.

You took a step into the room before you even realized what you were doing. The door slid shut behind you. “I-It's okay,” you found yourself saying. “I don't mind.” That was the truth.

“You... don't... what the hell does that mean?!” he asked. That tone was back in his voice, the strain from before, when he'd had you against the wall, but now you realized what it was. Arousal was dripping from his voice, and you realized from another small glimpse that despite the situation, he was still rock hard.

Another step. He hadn't thrown you out yet, so this was a good sign. “I-it means...” Shit, how were you even going to say this to him? “I'm not offended, s-sir.” Your hand was still over your eyes, but oh, you wanted to look so badly.

“I'm your commanding officer. I should be ashamed of myself. I-If you want to report me, I understand.”

“I don't want to report you!” you blurted out. “I'm guilty of the same thing!”

You could hear a pin drop in the room, it was so quiet. Well... this hadn't been the way you'd wanted to confess, but sure, you went with it.

76 took a breath, then another. “You... what?”

“I-I admit it, okay?” you said, taking your hand off your eyes but averting your gaze as you crossed your arms. Your face was so burning hot you could feel your ears warming up. “I-I'm just as bad.”

Another moment of silence. “Explain yourself, agent.” His voice was eerily calm. What was he planning?

Geez, was he _really_ going to make you go into detail? “I-I,” you stammered. “I-in Dorado, when you had me up against that wall...”

“You _liked_ that, didn't you?” he asked, tone one of realization. It looked like all the pieces were sliding into place for him too.

“Yes,” you breathed.

The silence, once again, was deafening. What was 76 thinking? “... You can turn around and go, if you want. I won't mention this to anyone and I'm sure you won't either.”

“B-but-” you protested.

“Or,” he continued, cutting you off. “You... you can stay.”

Was he seriously-? He wasn't just yelling at you to get out? This wasn't a dream?

“I'm staying,” you said, voice firm but nervous. For the first time since you'd arrived in his room, you finally made eye contact with 76.

“You're sure?” he asked.

You nodded. “Positive.” In a flash, you had taken three steps across the room and had arrived in front of his bed. This time, it seemed, it was _you_ looming over _him_.

“C'mere,” he mumbled, reaching a hand up to you. You took it and leaned down, gasping when he pulled you onto the bed and on top of him. “This first.”

76 leaned up and captured your lips with his. You nearly melted into his arms, and he caught you immediately, strong grip keeping you anchored on his lap. He was still hard against you, and you ground down on him, savoring the way he broke the kiss to gasp. His lips moved from you mouth to your jaw, peppering the skin there with kisses.

“7-76,” you gasped as he moved to nipping at your neck.

He pulled away momentarily. “That's not my name,” he scolded, voice dripping with lust and amusement.

You stared back at him, yearning to have his lips back on you once more. “Wh-what is it?”

“Jack,” he purred, pressing his lips to the hollow of your throat.

“J-Jack,” you gasped, trying out the name as his tongue swept down past your throat.

He pulled away. “Shit, agent,” he panted. “No one's called me that in years. Forgot... how nice it is.” His hands arrived at the bottom of your shirt. “Can I?” he asked.

“Please,” you breathed, and your shirt was off you and tossed across the room in an instant. His hands were roaming up and down your torso, feeling the soft curves of your waist and back. This was every bit as nice as you had imagined (hell, maybe even _better_ ) and you moaned out his name again as he brushed a patch of sensitive skin near the small of your back.

“Tell me what you want,” he said, shifting so that you were straddling his lap.

You took a deep, shaky breath. “I want,” you began. “I-I...” you were embarrassed to admit it.

76 – _Jack_ – placed gentle kisses on your cheeks. “It's okay, sweetheart,” he said softly, brushing a lock of hair behind your ear. The little pet name caused your cheeks to flare with heat; it sounded so sweet, so _sincere_...

“P-Pin me down,” you asked, barely above a whisper. “Please...”

You didn't even have to ask twice. Jack turned you around and pushed you down onto the bed gently, stopping to shift a pillow behind your head. He took both your wrists in a single hand and pinned them above your head. “How's this?”

Your only answer was a needy moan. Jack took his other hand and trailed it down your sides, and you shuddered in delight as the gloved skin slid across your waist and down to your hips. “Jack...”

“Can I take this off too?” he asked, hand going for your bra. You nodded, and soon it joined your shirt on the ground. Shit, that had taken no time at all for him to do... He probably had a world's worth of experience to rely on.

“Touch me,” you pleaded.

Jack chuckled ( _wow_ that was a nice sound) before releasing your wrists to tug off his gloves and toss them onto the pile. “Like this?” he teased, sliding his hands over your breasts and teasing at the sensitive nipples. You yelped out his name as his thumbs brushed against the soft, supple flesh.

“Yes, like that!” you exclaimed. “P-please...”

“Shit, you're cute,” he murmured before taking one of your soft pink nipples into his mouth and sucking gently.

Your fingers, now freed, wound their way into his white hair and tugged as he worked at you, swirling his tongue over your nipple to bring it to a point before moving on to the other one. You were gonna have hickies when you were done, you were sure, but you didn't care. All you wanted was for him to touch you.

“P-please,” you moaned.

Jack looked up at you, grin lighting up his eyes, which were blown wide with lust. “Please what, sweetheart?”

You looked away from him, blushing profusely. “K-keep telling me nice things like that.”

“Of course,” he purred, giving your lips a soft peck before starting down the other side of your neck. “You're so cute, always have been,” he said, pressing a kiss to your sternum. “I'm sorry I upset you. I just never thought a pretty young thing like you would look my way.”

At this point, you were panting, and he hadn't even touched you below your waist yet. But his praise, combined with that _voice_... it was almost too much. “Dorado... w-wasn't the first time I thought like that,” you admitted breathlessly. “A lot of the time, d-during training, I-I...” You trailed off, avoiding his gaze once more.

His lips brushed over your collarbones. “Tell me,” he said.

“I-I... y-you're so strong. And I-I thought about h-how easy it'd be for you to just... p-pick me up,” you replied, feeling the heat rise to your face. This was a little embarrassing, but you felt better in knowing that Jack wasn't judging you for it.

Jack slid his hand down past your waist, arriving at the waistband of your uniform pants. “Mmm,” he murmured. “You do an old solider like me too much honor.” He sat up slightly, straddling you. “Can I?”

“Only if you take your shirt off,” you retorted.

“Fair enough,” he responded with a chuckle. He sat up on his knees for a moment while he pulled the sinfully tight article of clothing over his head and tossed it on top of the pile. Your pants joined it not long after.

Your eyes roamed the planes of his chest. If him back in Dorado had looked nice, this was _wonderful_. Long scars and old wounds crossed across his chest in pattern-less lines, but they served to make him more worldly, more experienced. His muscles were apparent now, and you loved the way his chest rose and fell with every pleasured breath he took.

“Holy shit,” you breathed.

Jack chuckled again. “Like what you see, sweetheart?” he teased.

“Hell yes I do,” you replied, tracing your fingers over every major scar on his chest and arms. He shuddered at the sensation, and you pulled your hands back, fearing you'd done something wrong. “You okay?”

“Yes,” he panted. “Just – keep doing that.”

You did as he asked, letting your fingers map out the network of scars on his body. At one point, you even leaned up and placed soft kisses to a few of them, which he especially seemed to like. “Is this okay?” you asked.

Jack nodded. “You're doing just fine,” he said. His hands slid further down, and he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of your panties. He paused a moment, waiting for you to nod before he continued. Finally, your panties joined the clothes pile and you were completely bare. At least the base was warm, you thought.

“J-Jack,” you whimpered as his hands teased over your thighs.

He hummed in acknowledgment, pushing your thighs apart gently with a large, strong hand. “Shit...” he muttered. “You really _do_ want this...”

You were embarrassed by his observation. It was ridiculously easy for him to get you worked up, but he seemed to like that. “O-of course I do,” you stammered. “I have, f-for a while.”

Jack chuckled and leaned down, nipping at your earlobe softly. “You're too kind,” he purred. The sound of his voice in your ear made you arch up into him. You wanted, _needed_ him to touch you. He obliged you, kissing his way down your neck, your chest, your stomach, all the way down to the space in between your legs. His breath fanned out over you, and it took all your willpower to not just arch yourself right into his face.

“P-please,” you whined, gripping at the bedsheets. How long was he going to _tease_ you like this?

Apparently not long, as right after you started pleading, he buried his face between your legs, lapping up the wetness you practically dripped onto him. You let out a pleasured yelp and tangled your fingers through his hair as he brought his tongue up around your clit. Honestly, you'd never pegged him for a giver, but the fact that he enjoyed this enough to do it without you asking was apparent.

This was far more intense than any fantasy you'd ever entertained about him. The stubble on his face scraped at your thighs as he eagerly worked you with his tongue. You draped your thighs over his shoulders, and he took them in his hands, rough pads of his fingers stroking across the sensitive skin.

He was _good_ , ridiculously good. He had just started, and you already felt yourself getting close. It was even more intense when he decided to add two fingers to the mix, long and thick and rough and sliding inside of you with ease.

Jack pulled back slightly. You whined over the loss of stimulation to your clit, but he doubled the pace of his fingers to make up for it. “You're so lovely,” he purred. “So eager.” His praise washed over you, husky voice going straight down your spine to your clit as he returned his mouth to you.

“O-oh,” you moaned. “I-I'm gonna...”

You could feel Jack grin against you, and he didn't let up, not at all. If anything, he went even faster, faster than you knew a man his age could go. He crooked his fingers within you, brushing up against a sweet spot over and over again until you came, crying out his name while tugging his hair.

Bonelessly, you flopped back onto the bed, trying to catch your breath as Jack slid his fingers, now dripping wet, out of you. You missed the sensation of being filled, but you had to look away in embarrassment as he brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean.

“You okay, sweetheart?” he asked. His voice was still dripping with want, and you could feel him against your leg, achingly hard and searing hot.

Not being able to form words, you just nodded, chest rising and falling rapidly as you tried to calm down. You still were raring to go, however, and as Jack positioned himself above you, you couldn't help but groan in anticipation of what was to come.

Jack's hands found your wrists once more, pinning them above your head as he stared down at you with his gorgeous blue eyes. You stared back at him, doelike, mystified.

“You sure you want me to do this?” he asked. “I'm not gonna unless you're really sure.”

You finally found your words. “Please!” you exclaimed. “Please, just do it!”

Jack didn't need to be told twice. Slowly, he sunk down onto you, giving you time to adjust, trying not to hurt you by going too fast. He was big, but not so big you couldn't take him, especially in the aroused state you were in.

“Ready?” he asked, shifting both your wrists to one hand while to other stroked your face gently. You nodded, and he began an agonizingly slow pace.

You cried out at each thrust; you had needed this more than you had realized. And so too did he, apparently. The hand that was pinning your wrists above your head was roaming up and down your body, sliding up your waist, over your breasts, down your back...

“Faster,” you gasped out. “Please.”

“If you're sure,” he said. You nodded, and he doubled his pace, grunting in pleasure each time he hilted into you. “You're so beautiful,” he rasped, taking pleasure in the way his voice seemed to wash over you. “Nice curves, pretty eyes, killer smile... I've wanted to do this for longer than I want to admit.”

You noticed that the hand exploring you was trembling. “A-are you okay, Jack?” you asked between thrusts.

“It's been way too long... Haven't been close to someone else in years,” he panted. You blushed, feeling honored and flattered that apparently you were the one he wanted after all these years of being touch-starved.

“It's okay,” you said, wrapping your legs around your waist. “Y-you can be rough with me if you want.” You looked away from him, embarrassed to admit you wanted him to get rougher with you.

The hand on your wrists gripped a little tighter as Jack found leverage on the bed before slamming into you. This was the 76 from your fantasies; rough, domineering, intense, but with that slightest hint of affection behind his touches. Each thrust made your breasts bounce, and his eyes followed the movement hungrily.

“Beautiful,” he gasped. “ _Perfect_ , lovely...” he kept gasping out compliments as he thrust into you, as deep as you could possibly take him. The hand not holding your wrists slid down to your clit and began rubbing in slow, teasing circles. Even though you had come just a few minutes before, you could feel the pleasure building up once more.

“Jack!” you cried out. “Jack, o-oh...”

Suddenly, Jack released your wrists. You scrambled to find purchase on him, scratching your nails down his back. This caused him to stiffen; you were confused until he pulled out of you swiftly and released all over your chest and stomach. Oh... he _liked_ that.

His fingers replaced the lost sensation, three this time, going at the same rough pace as before until you cried out his name and clenched down on him, climaxing for a second time this evening.

You unhooked your legs from him, flopping down on the bed with a contented sigh. Jack reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a few tissues (you giggled; now why were _those_ there?) to wipe off his mess.

“That was close,” he said, trying to catch his breath. “I'm sorry, I should have warned you, sweetheart.”

“I'm okay,” you said, leaning up to give him a peck on the lips. “I'm great. We should have done this weeks ago.”

Jack chuckled and laid down next to you. “If I'd known you wanted to...” he murmured.

“I just figured someone like you wouldn't have any interest in someone like me,” you replied, smiling as he pulled you close.

“Nonsense. I'm surprised you haven't had to chase off the other recruits with a stick,” Jack teased, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear.

You giggled. “So I assume you're not mad about Dorado?” you asked.

“No, I'm not mad about Dorado,” Jack answered, grinning. You giggled again, content that you hadn't messed things up with him. On the contrary, you had actually moved things about six steps forward from where you had intended (not that you were complaining, of course).

“Can... uh...” you began, blushing and trailing off, avoiding his gaze. “Can I stay? A-And could you hold me, like you did in Dorado?” This was embarrassing, and part of you worried he'd say no, that there was no emotional component in this... whatever this was.

Jack smiled at you. “Of course, sweetheart. C'mere,” he said, drawing you into his arms and giving you a soft, sweet kiss. Yes, you _definitely_ should have done this weeks ago. He pulled the covers over both of you, and you settled happily against him as the post-sex fatigue began to kick in and you drifted off.

Neither of you had any problems.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! If you want to be friends with me, my tumblr is antiloquist! I love friends! Especially if they thirst over old dudes with me.
> 
> Next cliche: patching up wounds leading to sex, probably.


End file.
